1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a target marker to attract projectiles provided with a homing head.
The invention concerns the field of homing heads, and is aimed at improving their precision and effectiveness against targets, notably moving targets on land, such as wheeled or tracked vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known method of attaining this goal consists in illuminating the target, generally with a laser beam. For an air-to-ground attack, this calls for the implementation of a complicated system mounted on board a pod beneath the carrier aircraft. The homing head is guided by the laser wave reflected by the land target.